(Not) Ready, Able
by liuanne
Summary: Dès qu'il a arrêté de voir, c'est le visage de Takashi Shirogane qui est venu à lui. Comme s'il était si bien modelé dans son esprit, que Keith ne pourrait jamais encore avoir un regard vide et ne penser à rien. Comme si dorénavant, tout devait avoir un rapport quelconque avec lui et seulement lui. Il le connaissait depuis à peine deux semaines.


_Hello !_

 _Ce fandom manque cruellement de Sheith, et j'ai été prise d'une inspiration soudaine hier soir, et voilà ce que ça donne :) ! Je préviens si jamais ça peut déranger certains : il y a plusieurs mentions d'alcool (bon, okay, il y a beaucoup d'alcool de manière générale xD)._

 _Comme fond musical, je donne ma petite playlist d'écriture pour cet OS ! Il y a quatre chansons : Blue Ridge Mountains de Fleet Foxes ; Ready, Able de Grizzly Bear ; On Another Ocean (January June) de Fleet Foxes (oui encore héhé) ; et The Only Thing de Sufjan Stevens. Ce sont des chansons que j'adore et qui souvent commencent très doucement mais montent en intensité :) ! Elles m'ont beaucoup aidées à mettre en place l'ambiance._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il est ressorti du bar aux alentours de sept heures, au petit matin, quand il a remarqué que le ciel commençait à changer de couleur. En fait il ne s'est pas vraiment fait la remarque, quelqu'un l'a faite pour lui — c'était un grand gaillard qui traînait ici presque tout le temps, dont le manteau menaçait de se décomposer dans la semaine à venir —, il s'est retourné vers lui et a reposé son verre, puis il a dit tiens, tu es un étudiant, non ? Le jour se lève peut-être que tu devrais penser à t'rentrer. Keith a alors réalisé qu'effectivement, la rue froide et brumeuse était à présent sujette aux quelques éclats grisonnants d'une matinée d'hiver.

C'était étrange parce qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure défiler. Le bar était resté ouvert toute la nuit, pour une histoire de fiançailles paraît-il, aussi Keith y est resté tout le temps sans se poser de questions. Et quand il s'est relevé de son tabouret en bois, il a failli se ramasser par terre parce que le sol s'est mis à tanguer sous ses pieds, comme s'il était sur un bateau à pleine vitesse. Pour une raison obscure, ça l'a beaucoup fait rire, et ça a aussi amusé les habitués du bar. Le bar lui-même était relativement moisi, tout décoloré de partout, mais ce n'était pas trop cher et Keith n'était pas difficile. Sortir comme ça et passer la nuit à boire, ce n'est pas trop son genre d'habitude, mais la veille il s'était soudainement senti triste et seul et avec au ventre l'envie de délaisser un peu son quotidien, et sans trop savoir comment, il s'est retrouvé ici.

Après avoir vaguement trébuché tout le long jusqu'au comptoir pour payer sa note, il a fait un geste de la main aux autres et a dit qu'il s'en allait. Ils ont tous eu l'air triste, même si Keith n'avait passé que quelques soirées ici. Il s'est demandé si l'un d'entre eux connaissait au moins son nom, puis s'est ravisé avant de laisser cette pensée le déprimer : il ne connaissait aucun de leurs noms non plus.

Quand il est sorti la porte en verre a fait tout un boucan, avec la petite cloche qui annonçait quand quelqu'un entrait ou sortait, Keith a par réflexe porté ses mains à ses oreilles pour tenter d'étouffer le bruit, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Il a juré et a tourné son regard vers la rue. Le sol était ruisselant et il tombait encore des cordes, mais il n'avait pas de parapluie et ses chaussures étaient défoncées. Il s'est remis à rire tout seul comme un con, se demandant pourquoi il était si joyeux vu la situation, puis il s'est dit, c'est l'alcool, c'est comme ça. Il était déjà bien enrhumé alors au pire ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Keith a commencé à marcher, et très rapidement il est devenu aussi mouillé que les dalles qui tapissaient le sol. Ses cheveux lui retombaient sur le visage et y apportaient de la pluie partout, qui venait couler sur ses joues — on aurait dit qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il s'est mis à réfléchir très rapidement : on lui avait dit qu'il était sept heures, et la garnison n'était pas trop loin, mais il ne pouvait pas y aller à pied. Il n'y avait ni bus ni tram, ni rien du tout en fait, mais peut-être pouvait-il emprunter un vélo à sa voisine de palier, pour ne pas avoir à conduire dans cet état. Oui, pédaler un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien, il a pensé. Il risquait de glisser mais il lui suffisait d'être précautionneux, et de toute façon Keith n'était pas une cruche, il pouvait tenir sur un vélo sans problème, même après avoir bu. Ravi de son plan infaillible, il a continué à marcher en direction de son appartement, espérant que sa voisine ne soit pas encore partie travailler. Il avait les mains dans les larges poches de sa veste courte, et les yeux fixés au sol parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Pas à cette heure-ci, quand il se sentait trop saoul pour garder le contrôle de la situation.

À chaque pas qu'il faisait, il avait l'impression de profaner une partie de la ville — c'était parce que la surface du sol était recouverte d'une fine pellicule d'eau qui alors se brisait avec ses mouvements. Une surface si plane et jolie, dans un sens, qu'il venait souiller par sa présence. Et c'était très précisément à cela qu'il pensait lorsqu'il a croisé Takashi Shirogane, leur nouvel instructeur.

Il a d'abord vu son reflet s'étaler sur les pavés, puis a levé la tête en essayant de ne pas prendre un air trop surpris — ce qui apparemment n'a pas très bien marché. Takashi Shirogane le regardait avec une intensité qui l'a fait trembler. Son regard était aussi sombre que du fusain, mais il brillait bizarrement, une chose que Keith avait déjà remarquée auparavant. Sur le coup il lui a juste souri bêtement, et a cherché quelque chose à dire sans trouver quoi que ce soit. Il a fait un pas de travers et a manqué de se casser la gueule, sauf que Takashi Shirogane l'a rattrapé en lui agrippent l'avant-bras, ce qui a empêché sa chute.

— Merci, a bredouillé Keith d'une voix pâteuse.

L'autre s'est mis à sourire.

— Je serais toi, je ne prendrais même pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à la garnison, vu l'état dans lequel tu es, il a répondu.

Keith a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, et lorsqu'il a finalement assimilé ses mots, la honte s'est étalée sur ses traits. Il sentait qu'il devenait tout rouge mais n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il se trouvait bête.

— Je crois que je vais juste… Rentrer, il a dit.

— C'est une bonne idée.

— Merci, M'sieur.

Un nouveau sourire a pris la place du précédent sur les lèvres de son instructeur. Keith s'en voulait de trouver cela aussi fascinant.

— Ne me remercie pas pour ça. On se revoit demain, je suppose.

Puis, alors qu'il passait son chemin, il s'est quand même retourné une dernière fois pour glisser :

— Au revoir, Keith.

Puis il s'est enfoncé dans le brouillard épais, tel un fantôme quittant l'humain qu'il avait hanté pendant des années. Keith l'a regardé encore, disparaître par hachures d'abord nettes puis toutes estompées, et il s'est soudainement senti très seul.

— — —

— — —

Keith ne sympathisait avec personne, à la garnison. Ce n'était pas un principe étrange qu'il avait adopté depuis son jeune âge, mais plus une question de caractère. Il trouvait les autres trop débordants de vie pour se mêler à eux. Il avait peur qu'en s'approchant un peu trop, il se mettrait à aspirer cette énergie vive et colorée, laissant derrière lui de simples corps animés. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait ainsi ; mais c'était un cauchemar qu'il faisait régulièrement. Dans son rêve, c'était tout le temps la même chose. Il était attiré par les rires comme un poisson le serait par un leurre, puis il mordait à l'hameçon, mais alors il se faisait tirer en avant et devenait le centre de la scène. La suite était la meilleure partie : tout le monde s'intéressait à lui et venait lui parler, lui poser des questions sur des choses idiotes qu'il faisait, et qu'il savait inintéressantes. Et Keith voulait aussi que ça marche dans l'autre sens, alors il leur prenait quelque chose — accidentellement à chaque fois, même s'il avait au fond envie de leur prendre cette chose. Juste après cela, tout le monde se mettait à hurler et crier de douleur, puis certains disparaissaient dans un nuage de fumée noire, alors que d'autres réussissaient à s'enfuir en courant. C'était uniquement lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul qu'il se réveillait, souvent en sueur, les yeux humides et la respiration tremblante.

Cette nuit-là, Keith a refait le même rêve, sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui s'y trouvait : Takashi Shirogane.

Il a ouvert les yeux et a porté une main à son front, remontant les mèches qui s'y étaient collées à cause de la sueur. En se relevant brusquement, il a tiré la couette qui l'étouffait pour se mettre en position assise sur son lit. Le tic tac de l'horloge lui donnait comme des coups de marteau dans le crâne.

Il a regardé l'heure, c'était le début de l'après-midi. Pendant un petit moment, il s'est demandé s'il devait essayer d'aller à la garnison pour les heures qu'il restait, mais dès qu'il a commencé à bouger pour aller se préparer à manger, il a vu qu'il n'était pas en grande forme. Sa tête tournait encore, et un sale début de gueule de bois l'empêchait d'y voir clair. Dans sa cuisine, il y avait un bordel pas possible, alors il a juste attrapé une tartine qui traînait là et l'a avalé sans mettre quoi que ce soit dessus. Puis il est retourné dans la salle principale avec le salon et son clic-clac, et s'est écroulé dessus. Une envie soudaine d'écouter de la musique l'a pris, alors il a attrapé l'iPod qui traînait au milieu des prospectus de la garnison, sur la table.

C'était pour cette fameuse mission qui était en cours : le premier voyage sur Kerberos. Keith avait l'impression d'en entendre parler tous les jours. Il était encore trop jeune pour faire partie de l'équipage, mais on racontait que Takashi Shirogane en était. L'annonce était encore affichée sur le grand panneau au self de la garnison, Keith passait devant tous les jours ou presque. Sur sa photo, Takashi Shirogane était souriant, et il ressemblait à tous ces hommes confiants qui se préparaient à aller à la guerre. Keith ne savait pas pourquoi il le voyait ainsi, car la mission avait un objectif strictement scientifique.

S'arrachant à ces pensées, il a attrapé son iPod et il a mis _Ready, Able_ de _Grizzly Bear_. En fait il n'a pas écouté toute la chanson, il ne le faisait jamais. Il avançait toujours jusqu'à environ une minute trente, et écoutait ce passage avec les choeurs à l'arrière, puis le remettait quand il se terminait. Keith a laissé sa tête basculer en arrière, et il a fermé les yeux. Autour de lui, l'univers s'est mis à bouger, au rythme de la musique. Des ombres sont apparues, toutes plus ou moins difformes, illusions grotesques, et il n'a pas su dire si l'alcool était fautif ou bien si c'était lui qui perdait la tête. Les coins sombres de la pièce étaient en mouvement, ils rampaient jusqu'à lui, Keith a trouvé ça assez inquiétant alors il a juste fermé les yeux pour ne plus les voir.

Dès qu'il a arrêté de voir, c'est le visage de Takashi Shirogane qui est venu à lui. Comme s'il était si bien modelé dans son esprit, que Keith ne pourrait jamais encore avoir un regard vide et ne penser à rien. Comme si dorénavant, tout devait avoir un rapport quelconque avec lui et seulement lui. Il le connaissait depuis à peine deux semaines. Pourtant, dès qu'il le voyait, son coeur s'arrêtait brusquement — c'était comme si quelqu'un le mettait sur pause avec une télécommande. Et puis Takashi Shirogane disparaissait et il se remettait à battre normalement, parce qu'on avait décidé d'appuyer sur _play_ à nouveau.

Agacé par ce flot de pensées sans queue ni tête, Keith a arrêté la musique et s'est relevé pour prendre sa veste et sortir. Il avait des courses à faire.

— — —

— — —

Le jeudi suivant, il l'a encore croisé.

— Tu es dans un meilleur état que la dernière fois.

— Oui.

— C'est bien. Tu ne devrais pas passer une nuit entière à boire comme ça.

— Ça ne m'arrive presque jamais…

— Je suis content de l'apprendre. Tu étais avec des camarades à toi ?

— Non.

— Tu ne traînes pas beaucoup avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu es sorti seul ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde.

— Je m'inquiète juste. Si jamais l'envie de faire quelque chose comme ça te reprend, tu peux toujours m'appeler.

Il a sourit à nouveau — parce qu'il souriait toujours à un moment ou un autre quand ils parlaient, et ce n'était pas ce sourire gêné et artificiel que Keith voyait sur tous les autres visages.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai _vous_ appeler ?

— Parce que c'est toujours mieux que de rester seul à se détruire la santé.

— Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne vois pas quel rapport ça a avec vous.

Il a soupiré avec douceur, et Keith a essayé de faire comme si ça ne lui faisait pas quelque chose de bizarre au fond du ventre.

— Tu es mon cadet, Keith, alors ça a un rapport avec moi.

— Mais-

— Je sais que ça peut te paraître idiot, mais je pense sérieusement que ce serait mieux si quelqu'un était là pour toi. Si tu n'as pas envie de traîner avec les autres, ce n'est pas grave. Mais si tu souhaites un peu de compagnie, alors je peux être là pour toi. C'est à toi de choisir.

Les yeux plus lumineux qu'une Lune pleine, il a fouillé dans sa poche pour en sortir un bout de papier et un crayon. Puis il a noté quelque chose dessus et l'a fourré dans la main de Keith, qui est resté silencieux pendant tout le processus.

— C'est mon numéro. Ça ne t'engage à rien.

— Je ne pense pas que je vous appellerai…

— Ça n'a aucune importance. Tu peux m'appeler sur tu en as envie. Pour n'importe quoi. Je suis plus rassuré comme ça.

Et pendant toute la journée, Keith s'est pris la tête avec ça. Il pensait : mais c'est idiot, mais ça _me_ concerne, ce que je fais. Il pensait : je n'ai pas besoin de lui, puis : c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça. Il était tellement absorbé par cette histoire qu'il n'a pas su répondre quand un de ses professeurs l'a questionné. Il a reconnu une lueur déçue et irritée dans le regard du vieil homme, et il s'est dit : Takashi Shirogane ne me regarderait jamais comme ça.

Il a gardé le numéro.

— — —

— — —

L'hiver était féroce, et on était en plein mois de janvier quand il a commencé à neiger. Les rues, subitement, n'étaient plus dégoulinantes et fourmillantes de détails. Les rues n'étaient plus ces boîtes à sons — l'eau qui venait rencontrer le sol, encore et encore. Elles étaient légères et en même temps plus lourdes que d'habitude, elles étaient immaculées, lumineuses, presque poétiques. Keith ouvrait sa fenêtre tous les matins, une heure ou deux avant son réveil, et restait là à les observer. Quelques plantes nivéales persistaient, pointaient le bout de leur nez par-dessus les étendues blanches.

Lorsqu'il a saisi son portable, il a souri en voyant les trois messages que Shiro lui avait envoyés. Le premier lui annonçait qu'il en avait officiellement fini avec la paperasse pour la mission Kerberos, le deuxième était une excuse car il avait envoyé le premier message très tard, et le troisième précisait qu'il était rassuré de voir que Keith ne répondait pas et qu'il avait, pour une fois, un rythme de sommeil adéquat. Ça a fait rire Keith, qui lui a répondu en disant qu'il aurait très bien pu avoir vu ces messages sans y répondre _volontairement_ pour ne pas l'alarmer. Shiro a répondu avec un smilley mécontent.

En enfilant ces botes, Keith s'est senti pousser des ailes. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça. Il a attrapé un livre de Jack Kerouac que Shiro lui avait prêté, mais qu'il n'avait pas fini car il n'aimait pas vraiment lire, et l'a foutu dans son sac. Le froid était mordant, et le vent a emmêlé ses cheveux dès qu'il a mis un pied dehors.

Quelqu'un t'attend dehors, il a pensé.

Shiro voulait dire _blanc_ , en Japonais, et c'était comme si toute la rue était recouverte de morceaux de lui.

— — —

— — —

À la garnison, il y avait des jours supportables et il y en avait certains qui l'étaient moins.

Quand il est arrivé, on lui a lancé des regards méprisants qu'il a tenté d'ignorer tant bien que mal, fixant un point de fuite au fond du couloir. Ses pas résonnaient fortement mais cela ne suffisait pas à masquer le bruit des chuchotements sur son passage. Un des élèves l'a bousculé sans s'en excuser, et Keith savait que c'était volontaire.

— Hey, ne te gêne pas, surtout, il a dit d'un ton énervé.

L'autre a sorti les crocs.

— Ne prends pas cet air prétentieux juste parce que tu es sur la liste pour la prochaine mission, Kogane. Tu te crois que t'es supérieur à nous, hein ?

— C'est pas ma faute, si je suis meilleur.

— Ouais, bien sûr. L'enfant prodige. Les cadets ne sont jamais envoyés, tu sais. Je me demandais ce que tu avais pu faire pour être accepté dans le programme, mais en fait, vu comment ça marche avec ton copain Shirogane, j'pense qu'on a tous une idée assez précise de ce qu'il se passe…

C'était pile la limite qu'il ne fallait pas franchir, et Keith savait qu'il devait laisser passer, mais une rage bouillonnante l'a saisi de partout, alors il a serré son poing et a commencé à le tirer en arrière, prenant de l'élan. Sauf qu'au moment où il s'en allait à la rencontre du pauvre type, on l'a attrapé pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

C'était Shiro — qui d'autre — et il l'a toisé avec une autorité que Keith avait rarement vue chez lui. Ce n'était pas du mépris ou de la _déception_ , ou quelque chose du genre. Mais plus une expression qui disait stop, ça suffit maintenant, alors Keith s'est juste arrêté, avec son pauvre coeur qui ne fonctionnait plus très bien quand Shiro était dans les parages.

— Désolé, il a fait, je me suis emporté.

Shiro a opiné de la tête, et a regardé droit dans les yeux l'autre gars, qui a au moins eu la décence de baisser le regard sous l'embarras. Keith s'est retenu de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il était toujours en colère, il voulait toujours en découdre avec ce pauvre abruti, mais Shiro était là et il n'avait pas envie de lui donner cette image. Alors il a juste tourné les talons et a commencé à marcher vite, très vite, suffisamment pour que personne ne pense à le suivre.

— — —

— — —

Les après-midi ensoleillées — juste un peu —, dans le salon de Shiro.

Il a préparé du thé et est sorti de sa petite cuisine avec un plateau dans les mains, puis l'a déposé sur la table, au niveau des genoux de Keith. Il y avait des bouquins empilés un peu partout dans la pièce, et Keith se sentait un peu étouffé par tous ces mots et toutes ces phrases qui, pour lui, n'étaient qu'un moyen de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas si intelligent que ça. Il détestait lire, parce qu'il n'y voyait aucun intérêt. Shiro n'était pas d'accord, mais jamais il n'a fait ce reproche à Keith, alors cela lui allait.

Lorsque Keith a saisi sa tasse, il a grimacé car elle était très chaude. Le thé avait une odeur douce et caramélisée.

— Tu ne vas pas refuser de participer à la mission Nix, hein ? a demandé Shiro.

Keith a soufflé sur sa tasse, et a essayé de boire une gorgée de thé, mais à la place, il s'est brûlé la langue.

— Bien sûr que non, il a répondu.

— C'est bien, a souri Shiro. Tu es notre meilleur pilote.

— _Tu_ es notre meilleur pilote, a protesté Keith.

Un rire a échappé à Shiro, alors qu'il saisissait sa propre tasse. Contrairement à Keith, il a réussi à boire sans aucune difficulté.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de me rassurer comme ça, il a dit, tes scores sont bien meilleurs que les miens.

Keith a haussé les épaules, mais il a aussi rougi un peu. Il ne voulait pas que Shiro se sente mal par rapport à cela, car il était bien plus jeune et inexpérimenté — en principe.

— Les scores ne veulent rien dire.

— Tu sais bien que si.

Un petit silence s'est installé dans la pièce, et Keith a enfin réussi à boire une partie de son thé. Puis il a laissé traîner son regard sur le parquet nickel de l'appartement, et sur les titres de livres qui lui étaient visibles d'ici. Il se sentait heureux mais aussi un peu triste.

— Je vais bientôt partir pour Kerberos, a dit Shiro.

— Oui.

— Et après ce sera toi qui partiras pour Nix.

Il n'a pas répondu.

— Tu vas me manquer, a continué Shiro.

Keith a dû retenir sa respiration pour ne pas laisser sortir des choses absurdes. Shiro était son ami. Il était celui qui l'épaulait, celui qui l'accueillait et qui ne cherchait pas à changer la personne qu'il était. Mais il était aussi celui qu'il aimait, parce que c'était comme ça, parce que ce genre de choses ne se commandaient pas. Keith a pensé à son âge et à tout l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux, et ça l'a déprimé. Tu vas me manquer aussi, s'est-il dit avec tristesse, mais le dire à voix haute ne ferait que rendre tout plus réel et difficile.

La main de Shiro s'est retrouvée sur son épaule, il ne l'avait même pas vu approcher.

— Ça va aller ? Tu vas pouvoir survivre ?

Shiro a parlé avec inquiétude mais aussi avec humour. Keith n'a pas trouvé ça drôle. Il a pensé aux _mois_ qu'il fallait pour qu'un vaisseau soit envoyé jusqu'à Pluto, et il a soudainement eu envie de pleurer.

— Oui. Je survis toujours.

— — —

— — —

Aux portes de février, il faisait toujours aussi froid, sauf que les rayons de lumière étaient plus fréquents et plus éblouissants. Keith trouvait fascinante la façon dont ils venaient éclairer les traits doux mais carrés de Shiro, le rendant encore plus séduisant qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait une bière dans une main, et utilisait l'autre pour faire tout un tas de gestes quand il parlait.

Ils ont parlé de Kerberos et de Nix, puis très rapidement, ils sont passé à autre chose. Plus ils se connaissaient, plus leurs sujets variaient aisément, et Keith devrait se dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Il devrait s'éloigner, il ne pouvait s'y résigner. Shiro était un rocher auquel il pouvait s'accrocher quand les vagues étaient trop brusques autour de lui. Il avait besoin de lui.

Il était suffisamment ivre pour dire un peu n'importe quoi, alors il a demandé comme ça à Shiro pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui était encore célibataire. Il n'a pas vraiment pu analyser sa réaction, mais il lui a semblé que pendant un instant, ses joues sont devenues un peu rouges. Le bar était bondé, plus que d'habitude — peut-être était-ce à cause de ce froid particulièrement présent ce jour-ci, comme si tout le monde pensait à venir se réchauffer ici —, des conversations se mêlaient aux autres. En entendant la question sans réponse, un type qui était sur une table voisine s'est retourné et a commencé à donner son avis, comme quoi Shiro était un très beau jeune homme et qu'il devait rapidement se trouver quelqu'un avec qui se marier, ou bien il deviendra vieux ou quoi. Puis il a regardé Keith et a ajouté tiens, pourquoi pas lui, vous voyez comment il vous dévore du regard, l'gosse ? Keith a paniqué, a protesté, son coeur s'est encore un peu arrêté, tralala, on connaît la chanson.

Un peu plus tard, Shiro lui a payé un autre verre, puis un autre, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il proposait de rentrer, Keith disait non, ils étaient bien là et c'était le week-end de toute façon. Alors Shiro souriait et lui demandait ce qu'il voulait boire, et Keith répondait avec un grand sourire, posant son doigt au hasard sur la carte, et lisant le nom de la boisson sur laquelle il tombait. Ça les faisait rire, l'ambiance était joyeuse, ils étaient tous deux ivres. À un moment, alors qu'il venait de finir d'une traite son dernier whisky-coca, Keith a surpris le regard de Shiro sur lui, chargé de tendresse, et de quelque chose qui pour lui s'apparentait à de l'envie. Il a pressé ses lèvres ensemble, sa peau le picotait de partout, comme si des étincelles s'y formaient. Il a soutenu son regard et Shiro n'a pas baissé les yeux, il n'a rien dit. Ces sens en éveil, Keith n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction du bruit ou de la surface rugueuse du comptoir sous ses doigts, ou de l'odeur de sueur et de sucre et du visage de Shiro, découpé dans la lumière artificielle de la pièce. Il voulait gouter à ses lèvres et à tout ce qui allait avec : les mots et les sensations qui menaçaient d'exploser s'il ne les communiquait pas maintenant, de sa part mais aussi de celle de Shiro.

Keith s'est penché en avant et dans un geste hâtif et peu calculé, a embrassé Shiro en plein sur la bouche. Pendant un instant, ses lèvres ont fondu contre les siennes, avec une douceur qui a fait trembler Keith de l'intérieur. Shiro a répondu à son baiser et le reste a cessé d'exister : il n'y avait que cet homme qu'il chérissait tant, ses mains délicates, et le parfum de bière et de thé, mélangés à l'odeur d'un livre neuf. Et puis, de la même façon dont ça a commencé, ça s'est terminé. Shiro a séparé son visage du sien, un air triste peint sur ses traits. Keith a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose — parce qu'il devait le _faire_ , parce qu'il voyait, dans le regard de Shiro, qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

— Keith, a dit Shiro tout bas, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Keith détestait cette voix qui sortait de sa propre bouche, enrouée, qui semblait sur le point de se briser. Un verre de cristal qu'on lancerait par terre.

— Tu sais bien pourquoi, a répondu Shiro, et il a eu l'air très triste.

— Non, je ne sais pas, alors il va falloir que tu m'expliques, il a insisté.

— Je pars, et toi aussi. Et tu connais nos positions…

— Je m'en fiche, a continué Keith.

Il voulait hausser le ton mais il ne l'a pas fait — il ne comprenait pas, il voyait bien que Shiro semblait aussi malheureux que lui et cette idée l'insupportait.

— Tu sais que ce sera plus dur pour nous deux si on laisse les choses aller plus loin, a dit Shiro.

— Mais je-

— Keith, s'il te plaît.

Il s'est tu.

Ça lui a semblé injuste.

Ça a aussi semblé injuste au barman, vu le drôle de regard qu'il leur lançait.

— Je vais te raccompagner, a dit Shiro. Il est temps de rentrer.

— Je peux rentrer seul.

— Tu as bu.

— Toi aussi.

Mais Shiro a insisté et Keith n'a pas pu lui dire non — il n'a jamais pu faire ça, de toute façon.

Dans le trajet en taxi jusqu'à son appartement, ils n'ont pas échangé un mot. Keith regardait par la fenêtre les lumières qui défilaient, floues, bleus, puis rouges, puis jaunes. Des lampadaires, des feux de voiture, des néons dans la rue. Dans son état d'ivresse, il a pensé que ces choses-là étaient en fait des esprits sans forme ni consistance, qui se contentaient de briller dans le noir pour faire part de leur présence. Des fantômes qui venaient s'incruster parmi les humains parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient, sûrement. Il leur a dit bonjour, grattant la fenêtre du bout de ses ongles. Personne ne lui a répondu.

— — —

— — —

S'en est ensuite suivi une période pendant laquelle Keith n'a presque pas croisé Shiro, soit parce qu'il l'évitait, soit parce qu'il était pris par ses réunions pour la mission Nix. Ça lui bouffait tout son temps et il n'avait plus le temps de rien faire d'autre. Parfois ils échangeaient par messages, comme ils le faisaient _avant_ — parce qu'il y avait maintenant un _avant_ et un _après_ leur baiser.

Parfois il le croisait dans le couloir, et juste pour lui rendre compte de son désaccord quant à la situation actuelle, le défiait du regard pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Shiro était toujours celui qui rompait la connexion, et Keith regardait ses poings serrés et se retenait de pousser un juron devant tout le monde.

Un matin il s'est réveillé avec une sacrée gueule de bois parce qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de se glisser à une fête organisée par les autres élèves de la garnison. Il était arrivé déjà un peu éméché et n'avait rien demandé à personne avant de s'incruster. Un type l'avait vu et avait demandé s'il avait ramené quelque chose, alors il avait menti et dit oui, j'ai pris un pack de bière, donc le type avait souri et on l'avait laissé tranquille. Il avait pas mal bu et était rentré chez lui en plein milieu de la nuit, dans l'atmosphère épaisse et silencieuse de la ville.

Au réveil, il a grogné et s'est étiré longuement pour se détendre un peu. Son portable n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. Il l'a pris et en l'allumant, a vu que ça venait de Shiro, alors il l'a immédiatement verrouillé à nouveau pour se laisser le temps de se préparer mentalement avant de voir de quoi il en était. Dernièrement, penser à Shiro lui faisait plus mal que d'habitude. Il repensait tout le temps à son rêve, celui où on s'intéressait à lui avant de l'abandonner. Parce que c'était un peu ça. Shiro était venu vers lui le premier, il était devenu un élément si central pour lui et Keith n'avait pas pu résister, il lui avait volé ce _stupide_ baiser. Il lui avait volé ça et depuis, Shiro s'effaçait de sa vie. Ce trait de craie qui lui avait semblé si épais et résistant, il suffisait d'un coup de chiffon pour qu'il disparaisse.

Keith a donc soufflé, les yeux fermés, puis s'est repris et a récupéré son portable.

Shiro demandait s'il serait présent au meeting en ville, puis demandait s'il venait pour les discours sur les deux missions, puis disait qu'il ne le voyait pas dans la foule, est-ce que c'était normal ? Peut-être qu'il ne serait présent que l'après-midi ? Il posait toutes ces questions et Keith a mis une bonne poignée de minutes avant de se souvenir qu'effectivement, il y avait bien quelque chose de prévu cette journée-là. Il s'est maudit pour son manque d'attention, et s'est levé en vitesse. Il s'est dit que peut-être il pourrait juste sécher le meeting, même l'après-midi — de toute façon il était trop tard pour la matinée. Puis il s'est ravisé, c'était une mission sérieuse, il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression alors que c'était la première fois qu'un pilote si jeune était sélectionné. Il pourrait dire qu'il avait loupé la matinée à cause du travail à faire, oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Ses maux de tête étaient plutôt atroces, alors il conduisait n'importe comment — lui qui d'habitude était tellement à l'aise sur la route, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des erreurs idiotes. Il s'est fait klaxonner trois fois. À un moment, un type qui l'avait klaxonné l'a doublé en lui lançant un sale regard, et ça a énervé Keith. Quand il a vu que le type voulait se rabattre à droite juste devant lui pour prendre une sortie, il a brusquement enfoncé la pédale d'accélération et sa voiture a fait un bond en avant, si bien que le type n'a pas pu changer de file et a loupé sa sortie. Keith lui a souri avec une satisfaction enfantine, et il savait que c'était idiot, mais ça l'a en quelque sorte soulagé.

Il est arrivé juste pour la reprise des différentes réunions informatives. La ville était fumante, grouillante et un peu effrayante aussi. Il y avait des journalistes partout, qui parfois reconnaissaient Keith et s'arrêtaient pour lui poser quelques questions, mais il restait pétrifié et ne répondait que des absurdités. Il a longé le long couloir jusqu'à une salle dans laquelle il est entré, pour échapper à la masse humaine. Quelqu'un faisait un discours, et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Shiro. Quand Keith est entré, il l'a immédiatement repéré du regard, et leurs yeux se sont croisé un petit moment, si bien que Shiro a pendant un instant perdu ses mots. Le public, surpris, a suivi son regard pour voir qu'au bout il y avait Keith, et certains l'ont invité sur le devant de la scène — ils disaient oh, regardez, c'est ce très jeune pilote, peut-être bien qu'il a des choses à dire, c'est la première fois qu'on voit des scores aussi bons à un tel âge. Keith s'est avancé, timidement, et a dit qu'il n'était pas concerné par la mission Kerberos, aussi il pourrait prendre la parole plus tard, quand la mission suivante serait abordée. Puis Shiro a continué son discours, mais ses yeux revenaient souvent à lui. Ça a perturbé Keith. Il s'est mis à se mordre la lèvre inférieure, mais comme ses lèvres étaient sèches, du sang a commencé à couler. Le gout était amer et ça le piquait un peu, mais ce n'était pas là où il avait le plus mal.

Bientôt le discours a pris fin, et une vague d'applaudissements l'a marqué. Tout le monde est ressorti, et Keith a malgré lui cherché Shiro du regard. Il ne le trouvait pas, mais une main qu'il a immédiatement reconnue comme la sienne s'est posée sur son épaule — c'était un geste qu'uniquement Shiro était autorisé à effectuer. Il s'est retourné, et Shiro était là.

— Viens, il a dit, il y a trop de monde, ici.

— D'accord.

Ils se sont un peu éloigné, jusque dans une cour intérieure avec seulement une poignée de personnes qui parlaient autour d'un plateau de petits fours, même si ce n'était pas l'heure. Shiro a fait signe à Keith de s'assoir.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ce discours ?

Il a haussé les épaules avec un air maussade.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas écouté, a répond Keith avec franchise.

— Tu me brises le coeur, a rit Shiro.

Keith a serré les poings, et a planté son regard dans celui de Shiro.

— Non, c'est toi qui me brises le coeur.

Shiro a perdu son sourire. La végétation qui les entourait lui a semblé plus imposante, tout d'un coup.

— Keith, ne dis pas ça.

— Tu sais très bien comment c'est, il a répondu, ce n'est pas parce que je le dis que ça change quelque chose. Tu le _sais_ déjà.

— Mais c'est injuste de ta part de le dire comme ça.

— Je m'en fiche.

— Tu dis toujours ça.

— Parce que je le pense ! a dit Keith. C'est juste- c'est juste toi et tes _stupides_ règles-

— Je te demande juste d'attendre, a dit Shiro. Après tout ça, après les missions, on en reparlera. Mais maintenant, tu sais que ça n'a rien d'une bonne idée. Je pars dans quelques jours.

Ça a immédiatement calmé Keith. C'était comme si on venait d'injecter de la morphine dans ses veines.

— Tu vas revenir, hein ? a demandé Keith.

— Bien sûr. Je te le promets.

Puis Shiro s'est penché, et l'a embrassé sur la joue, c'était un baiser très court et empli d'une tendresse qui a fait chavirer le coeur de Keith. Sa joue est restée légèrement humide lorsque Shiro s'est relevé. Il lui a sourit et c'était ce sourire qui faisait que Keith ne pouvait jamais lui dire non, et après ça il s'est retourné et est reparti, et c'était la dernière fois que Keith l'a vu.

— — —

— — —

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, c'était un peu flou, car Keith n'a plus beaucoup de souvenirs de cette période tant elle lui a paru sombre et dénudée de tout espoir.

Shiro est parti, avec les autres membres de l'équipage. La mission Kerberos était lancée, et on ne parlait plus que de ça, avec la mission Nix aussi, qui serait très prochainement d'actualité. Keith trépignait d'impatience parce qu'il voulait partir et explorer l'univers, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait revoir Shiro. Il a beaucoup repensé à son cauchemar et à la façon dont il pourrait, pour une fois, bien se terminer.

Puis un jour, alors que la navette pour Kerberos était partie depuis des mois, qu'on disait qu'à présent, l'équipage devait pouvoir fouler le sol de la planète, Keith a débarqué dans un bureau au deuxième étage pour une réunion pour sa propre mission. La pièce était vide. Il a froncé les sourcils — il avait couru pour arriver à temps sans checker le panneau d'affichage, alors peut-être que la salle avait changée.

Pourtant, il sentait que son coeur devenait très lourd, qu'il le traînait à terre. Il a eu un horrible présentiment.

Une fille qui faisait partie de l'équipe technique l'a appelé pour lui demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Il a dit qu'il cherchait la salle où la réunion devait avoir lieu. Elle l'a regardé avec un air mortifié, et Keith a compris dans son regard très sombre que ses mots allaient lui faire l'effet de coups de poignard.

Il a compris que Shiro ne tiendrait pas sa promesse.

Il a compris que plus rien ne serait pareil.

— La mission Nix est annulée pour le moment, a dit la fille d'une voix douce et un peu tremblante. Il y a eu- il y a eu des complications. Une erreur de pilotage. On a perdu l'équipage de Kerberos.

Son cauchemar refaisait surface.

— — —

— — —

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 _Il n'y aura pas de suite, la fin reste ouverte !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


End file.
